Tuffle Arc: Chapter Two
PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Tuffle Arc: Chapter One. Act II Tuffle Resurgence: Hidden Agenda ' In the Cargo bay of the Endar Spire, a minivan-sized Spherical asteroid was pulled in. Dr. Nain leads a team of scientist to scan the strange looking asteroid. Cappa approaches and examines it. '''Cappa (right hand on his chin): It looks like a giant egg. Jac: What do you make of it, Doctor? Dr. Nain: Definitely the source the high power energy. I’m also detecting an organism inside. Tuba: Organism? something is alive in it? (Suddenly the asteroid cracks, releasing steam. The scientists near it quickly moved away as the Z-fighters moved closer to it. The asteroid then splits open revealing a blue substance as it ooze onto the floor.) Lee’sa (astonished): Is that… the organism? The blob then begins to rise, forming into a female body. She formed her own clothes. She gave itself long tentacle like hair and a completely black eyes with a yellow iris. After she was finished forming, she observed everyone, but then her eyes lock on to one person slowly approaching her; Mercury. Mercury: Hello, I know this is all strange to you, but don’t be alarm. We are all friends. We found you adrift in space, we saved you. I am Mercury, its nice to meet you. (The organism continued to stare at Mercury with a emotionless expression, tilting her head. As continues Mercury slowly got closer, she began to back away in fear. Mercury stopped,) Mercury (soft voice): It's ok, I’m not going to hurt you. Mercury extends his right hand to her. She looks down at his hand, raises her right hand, looks at it and extends it towards Mercury’s slowly. The tip of her middle finger touches Mercury’s. Suddenly her arm begins to consume Mercury’s arm. Mercury is then jerk towards her as she consumes his whole body. The Z-fighters were caught off guard and lower into their fighting stance. Lee’sa was turned into a super saiyan and was about to attack first, when suddenly Mercury sticks out his hand to stop them. The blob around Mercury comes off him and reforms back into the female form. Mercury: Stand down everyone, everything is alright. She was just giving me her version of a handshake. (Looks at the organism with a smile) Nice to meet you too, Bluu. Lee’sa: Bluu? Bluu: I apologize for the sudden absorption. Yes, my name is Bluu, I am a Majin. That’s the name of my species. Cappa: Absorption? Mercury: It was a weird experience, but an incredible one. She was able to take on her own personality, by absorbing my memories. Jac (scratches head): Yeah, that’s not comforting…. Bluu: I am well aware current events. I hope I can make a fine addition to the team! (The other z-fighter looked Mercury in confusion) Mercury: Its true, effective immediately, Bluu is our newest member of the Z-fighters. Lee’sa: Well, Welcome to the team Bluu! I am interested to see your power. I would like to spar once we get home! Bluu: I would loved to do that! Captain Elsita (Intercom): Bridge to Commander Mercury. We have received a priority distress call from Earth and Sadala at the same time! Mercury: What!? Contact the Star Team and the Regiment. Elsita: We are unable to raise both teams. Lee’sa: We have to go back, our children could be in trouble! Mercury: I know…. Are right, we will split into two teams, Lee’sa, take Tuba and Cappa to Sadala. Jac, Bluu and myself will go to earth. Lee’sa: But…. Mercury (Place his hands on Lee’sa shoulder): It’s okay, I won’t let anything happen to them. I promise. Let’s go people! Bluu, looks like you’re going to be baptize by fire. Bluu (Confused): Huh? Lee’sa and her team takes shuttlecraft to Sadala, while the Endar Spire warps to Earth. ---- A few days later, Lee’sa, Cappa and Tuba arrive at Sadala. Everything looked eerily normal but was off. There was no ships in orbit, but they did detected an quarantine beacon. They landed on the dock platforms on the planets surface. When they exited the shuttle platforms was deserted. Lee’sa: We will split up, keep your sense open and stay watchful. The three then split up. Tuba went to check the Earth embassy, Cappa checks for signs of life and Lee’sa flew to the Regiment HQ. ---- Cappa enters a Medical building, it was deserted. He hears the console beeping. He walked to it and examines it, when suddenly a shadow behind him darts by. He turns having his index finger extend ready to fire his death beam. Cappa: Who’s there!? (The figure stepped in to the light to reveal a male saiyan warrior. Cappa lowered his arm and the light disappeared.) You! What happen here? Where is everyone? The saiyan stood there staring at Cappa and grinned wickedly exposing his vampire-like fangs. Cappa see his eyes flash red. He could feel a chill runs down his tail. Something was not right. Suddenly, it felt as if his power was taken away, he fell to his knees and could barely stand the gravity of the planet. He looks up in horror to see that he is surrounded by more Tuffle-Saiyans. ---- Tuba open the door to the mess hall of the embassy, he walked slowly, listening to any sound. He continues to walk down the corridor and found a shadow in a lid room. He walks to the room and steps in. Suddenly like Cappa his power was gone and fell on his knee. Shock and horror filled his face when he looks up and see Cappa standing before him grinning wickedly with his fangs exposed at him. ---- Lee’sa landed outside the base. It show signs that it was attacked. She enters the complex and discovers broken barricades and burn marks. Lee’sa: Vegeta! Anyone! This is Lee’sa! She proceeds down the corridor to the main hub computer. It still had power. She typed in the security footage up to now. The footage show that everything was normal when suddenly Vegeta calls for the area to be barricaded. Civilians are seen running to take shelter. She also see more coming in but they were attacking the others and the regiment. They were overwhelmed. Lee’sa then contacts Tuba and Cappa by communicator. Lee’sa: Tuba, Cappa, report… Come in…. Anyone!? (She thinks to herself that something happened, suddenly she hears a familiar voice) Inya: Look who decided to come home. (Lee’sa turns around and faces Inya.) Lee’sa: Inya, What’s going on here!? I want answers! Inya: Heh, you Saiyans are still the same. You're always savage and barbaric race.( she grinned wickedly exposing her fangs and her eyes flashed red, Lee’sa was startled by the sight, and goes into her fighting stance.) Lee’sa: You’re not Inya! You better tell me who you are, or you’ll be the next decoration of this room. Inya: Of course I’m Inya! And I have been reborn. Lee’sa then feels her power was taken away. She falls to her hands and knees due to the planets gravity she glance around and that the Regiment was surround her. She did notice that five are missing. Adding on to her shock, Tuba and Cappa are with them. Lee’sa: Tuba, Cappa. What happen to you two? Baby Garlic: They were reborn….as tuffles. Those word ranged in Lee’sa head, the same race that had oppressed the same for centuries, even when she was born. The same race she fought in the War for their freedom. She was able to sit up on her knees and faces Baby Garlic. He was holding a small device with green lights. It was some sort of Ki dampener. Lee’sa: It can't be! The Tuffles were wiped out! I watched Hanasia destroyed your planet. Baby: Ah yes, Hanasia. She did quite a number of Hatchiyack did she? Yet, her primitive Saiyan brain was easy to manipulate for our bidding. Lee’sa: What are you talking about? Baby: When Hatchiyack was destroyed, he left a secret gift for her in a form of a parasite that entered her through her wounds. You probably notice a change in her personality through the years. Am I right? (It all started to make sense to Lee’sa. It was the tuffles that altered her mind.) She was programmed to pave a way for our return, but it would seem that the plan change due to those…Humans… They only delayed the inevitable. Lee’sa: You underestimate what a human is capable of. They are equals to us Saiyans. They will defeat you, just like we defeated Hatchiyack! Baby (Kneels down to Lee’sa): My child, you honestly think you are a Saiyan? Have you ever consider why you stood out from all the other Saiyans? That you're the only one with green hair and violet eyes? Tell me, have you ever met your parents? Lee’sa: The green hair and violet eyes is just a birth defect. Baby (Smiles sinisterly): So you were told. True, your mother was a Saiyan, but your father… was a Tuffle. You Lee’sa, are a Tuffle. Lee’sa (Horrified): No…. You’re lying! I am not a Tuffle! I am a Saiyan Warrior! Baby: My child, I can feel your Tuffle blood flowing through your veins. It’s time to come home. Baby then place his hand on the left side of her face as silver tentacle leaves his hand and enters into Lee’sa left ear. She shrieks in pain and yells out to Mercury. ---- On Earth, Mercury, Jac and Bluu are inside in what seems to be an abandon EDF Headquarters. They are in the control room. Mercury was looking at a console when suddenly turns away from the console and place his hand on his head. Bluu see this and walks up to him. Bluu: Is everything alright? Mercury: I’m… not sure, I feel a disturbance. I'm getting a horrible feeling. (Jac enters in to the control room) Jac: I don’t like this. It’s all too familiar. We need to head to Safe Zone One. Mercury: Safe zone one? I never heard of that. Jac: I’ll explain once we get there. (The three make their way to the airfield when suddenly the alarms was sounded. They quickly run outside find that they are surround by tufflerized EDF personnel including Star Team Alpha. Mercury walks to Kendra unaware of what is going on.) Mercury: Colonel Kendra, We have been calling you, why haven’t you answered. Kendra: Shut your mouth you Human scum! (Mercury was stunned by the insult.) Mercury: Scum!? You’re speaking to a superior offi… (Before he could finish, Kendra ignite her kaioken and charges at Mercury thrusting a punch that impacts his face. It sends him flying back, but Jac catches him.) Ugh! Where did that power come from! Bluu: What are you doing! Dre’lon: It’s quite simple, we offer you as a gift to Lord Baby. Mercury: Lord Who? Baby? Harris: Yes, He’s the one who helped us to be reborn as Tuffles. (Mercury heard of that word before, then it clicked in his mind. The Initiative’s report of the Tuffle invasion. The three Z-fighters then hear a voice above them) Spice: Well look what we have here. A couple of interlopers (The three look up and see four aliens hovering over them. It was at this moment that Jac recognized them.) Jac: Makyans? With the Tuffles? It starting to make sense. Garlic Jr is still alive! Mustard: Yes, and he is more powerful than ever when he merged with Lord Baby. Salt: He plans to reconquer and Tufflerize the entire galaxy. There nothing that can stop the Tuffles now. Mercury (Shakes his head and chuckles): Classic Minions. You have so much confidence in your master, that you talk too much. Vinegar: Why You little Punk! Spice: Easy Vinegar, he can talk all he wants. In the meantime, why don’t we have fu….. (Before he realized, Mercury instant transmission in front of Vinegar with his hand in his face. His face was full of horror.) Mercury: Let me show you who you’re dealing with. A Ki wave erupts from his hands incinerating the Makyan brute. Mercury then lands on his feet brushing his hands when shadowy figure comes behind him, it was Director Raily and he was going to bite him on his neck. Bluu sees this and rushes at Mercury and pushes him out the way while Raily grabs her and sinks his fangs into her neck. Mercury: Bluu No! (Bluu blinks in confusion. She looks at Raily, who looks back at her. Nothing happens. ) Jac: She’s immune. (Bluu grins, consumes and spits out Raily) Bluu: That tickled a little. Guys, it’s the parasites! They have been infused with the black water. Spice: Enough of this! Eliminated them! The Tuffle-humans began to charge upon the three fighter, but sudden they hear someone yells at the top of their voice far above them all in the sky. Everyone looked up to see and the see a small bald man having both of his hands to his face. Krillin: SOLAR FLARE!! (A bright light blinds everyone. Mercury, Jac and Bluu suddenly felt someone grab them by the hand and pulled them into the air. When they regained their sight, they see that it is. Tien, Yamcha, and Chi-Chi that was holding them. They released them as they all flew on their own as Krillin joined them. Yamcha looks behind and see that the tuffles are pursing them.) Yamcha: They're right behind us! Mercury quick lock on to Launch’s Ki and instant transmission. Mercury (nods): Everyone grab on! Mercury place his two index fingers from his right hand and they vanished. Moments later the reappear at Safe Zone One in front of Launch who was waiting for them. Bluu is introduced to Star Team Beta as they made their way to the situation room. Mercury however had his children on his mind. Chi-Chi shows him were they were. Mercury was greatly relieved to see that they are ok. Naomi, Jay and Virginia to were happy to see their father. Mercury embraces all of them. Naomi: Dad, where is Mom? Is she ok? Mercury: Your Mother is on Sadala. Don’t worry she is ok. (Mercury beats himself for lying to his kids. He was also worried about her.) Naomi, my job is not done, soon it will be safe again, please continue to take care of your little brother and baby sister. Naomi: I will Dad. Mercury smiles and pats her on the head and leaves the room. As he was walking through the corridor passing personnel and civilians, he could help but feel anxious, and pressure. He shakes it off and enters the control room where the Star team was discussing their plan of attack. Mercury walks behind Jac and taps his shoulder and motion him to follow him. They step into the corridor. Mercury: Jac, what is all of this? Why did I not know about it? Jac: Remember that report I gave you nine years ago, about the Black mist incident? (Mercury nods) This organization was formed to counter incidents like that one. We’re called The Contingency. I am the director and we are made of EDF personnel that was not infected by the initial attack. Mercury: Including Star Team Beta? Jac: Yep, we all have been surgically implanted with the device that will release the sacred water in our veins if we come in contact with any mind control weapon. So we are all immune here. Our base; Safe Zone One is a haven for those who have not been infected. We kept it a secret so that in a situation like what is happening know, the infected person will not expose our base. Mercury: That is good to know. Ok, then let get back to it and stop the Tuffles. (They re-enter the room into the conversation) Yamcha:'' We need to get to the Lookout and disperse the Sacred Water. We did it last time. We can do it again.'' Tien: Last time it was only six of us, but now we have more with us now. Chi-Chi: I am pretty sure it will be more guard this time. They don’t want to make the same mistake as last time. Krillin: They also have Star Team Alpha in their side. Jac: Understood. You five will take on Star Team Alpha, while Mercury and I will handle the Spice Boys. I want every to gear up in the BHAS and use you Sacred Darts wisely, we only have a limited amount. Mercury: Jac if it alright with you? I want Bluu to lead this operation. She is the only one who is completely immune to the parasites. Jac: Fine by me. (Looks at Bluu) Think you can handle it? Bluu: Yes, I can finally show you what I can do! Jac: Good, then let’s go! The Contingency deploys with a well-armed force to the Lookout. When they arrived, Chi-Chi was right. The Tuffles were indeed guarding the Lookout. The Contingency began their attack on the Lookout. Bluu took the blunt of most of the attacks from the Tuffles but she prove powerful. She was actually enjoying herself. She orders the forces to make an opening for Mercury and Jac to get inside the Lookout to disperse the Sacred Water. Mercury was impressed, but not surprised by Bluu tactics. It is almost similar to his, but she change a few things. Star Team Beta engaged Star Team Alpha. Although they were having a difficult time against them, they manage to cure them and turned them back to humans. The Contingency manage to cure Kami and Mr. Popo as well. Mercury and Jac make their way inside the Lookout to the atmosphere dispenser. There they encounter Spice Boys. Spice: That’s far enough Humans! Mercury: Dude, remember what happen to your friend? It could happen to you easily. Spice: Well fortunate for you. He was not even at his full power. Do you know why? (He points up to the sky with a wicked grin.) The Makyo Star is now shines over us. It grants us extreme power not just for us, but all those who are Tuffle. Soon, your precious resistance will be annihilated. Jac: You didn’t stop and think that we prepared for that. You still underestimate what humans are capable of! Mercury and Jac enter into their fighting stance and charged head on at them. Jac took on Spice while Mercury fought with Mustard and Salt. The fight was one-sided. Despite the Spice boys power boost by the Makyo Star, they were still outmatched by the two humans. They were quickly eliminated. Mercury pull out a capsule and pressed the button that poofs into the sacred water canister. He runs to the hole of the Lookout and place the canister in. The canister opens and enters the hole in which it was amplified to spread globally. The Golden mist of the sacred water covered everything. People that were infected fell to the ground choking on the cure and fell unconscious. Their Sharp fangs reverted back to their normal teeth and a silver liquid flowed from their mouths and disintegrates in the air. On the Lookout EDF fighters regained consciousness including the Star Team Alpha. Bluu: We did it! Everyone is normal! (Jac sighs in relief, but Mercury was still focus on the situation at hand.) Mercury: We have to get to Sadala Immediately! The UEA was quick to recuperate in a matter of hours. After they received a distress call from Sadala, they have the Hyperion Fleet ready to launch for Sadala. The EDF worked with the Contingency to synthesize the sacred water by the mass, The UEA was more equipped to handle the threat at Sadala. Once the Alliance fleet arrived they form a blockade around planet. On the surface of Sadala, The hidden Regiment was able to contact the fleet and get in touch with the Z-Fighters and the Star Team. They evacuated the civilians of the planet. Unknown to them, someone was watching them. Power Levels Z-Fighters *Mercury: 30,000,000 *Jac: 23,000,000 *Bluu (Supressed): 180,000,000 Star Team Alpha *Kendra: 17,500,000 *Kendra (Tuffle):19,000,000 *Nicholson:16,000,000 *Nicholson (Tuffle): 18,000,000 *Harris: 15,750,000 *Harris (Tuffle): 17,000,000 *Dre'lon: 13,000,000 *Dre'lon (Tuffle): 16,000,000 Star Team Beta *Yamcha: 16,000,000 *Tien: 16,000,000 *Chi-Chi: 16,250,000 *Krillin: 17,000,000 *Launch: 15,900,000 Spice Boys *Spice: 10,000,000 *Spice (Makyo Star): 20,000,000 *Mustard: 9,000,000 *Mustard (Makyo Star): 18,000,000 *Salt: 7,000,000 *Salt (Makyo Star): 14,000,000 *Vinegar: 4,000,000 Others *BHAS Contingency Fighters (Average): 8,000,000 *Tufflerized EDF Soldiers (Average): 8,000,000 Act III Neo-Tuffle War begins: Mercury Stuggles As time passes during the evacuation, an unusual energy level was detected. It was located in the ruins of a Tuffle city building that looked like a coliseum. The Z-fighters, Star Team and Regiment flew to the area to investigate. They landed in the middle of the coliseum and observed the area. Kendra: This place is the source of the energy. Nicholson: I don’t see anything suspicious. Raditz: Why should there be? This place is dead, no one has been her in decades. Turles: Not quite, someone is here. (The group then hear a loud voice. They turn and face Baby coming from an entry area of the coliseum.) Baby Garlic: Indeed Saiyan, someone is here. (More Tuffle-saiyans began to come into the light, surrounding the Fighters.) I’m not surprise that Earth was reclaimed, those fools were too stupid and weak… (Looks at Jac) Ah, if it isn’t my old friend Jac. (Looks at Mercury) And Mercury, I’m glad you came, (turns around and motion someone to come to him) Come here my darling, there someone here to see you. (Baby stretches his hand into the shadow, female hand took it and came out the shadow. Mercury face turned into shock and horror. Lee’sa walked out the shadow holding Baby’s hand and bows before him. She stands and looks directed at Mercury with wicked grin exposing her sharp fangs. Her eyes also flashed red.) Mercury: Lee’sa…no….not you…. (Mercury’s heart rate increase, he starts to breathe heavy. He calmed himself from the anxiety) Lee’sa: Hello, “My love”. I want to thank you for sending me here. Because of you, I am now reborn a proud Tuffle. Baby Garlic: Very true indeed, now if you don’t mind. I have a galaxy to reclaim. Baby turns and walks back into the shadow by himself and snaps his finger ordering the Tuffle-saiyans to attack. Mercury realized that they will be easily overpowered. He calls for a full retreat. As the Z-fighters and Regiment covered the Star Teams retreat, the Z-fighter then covered the Regiments retreat. They did their best to fight off the tuffles. Lee’sa stood by watching the fight, then she moved in stealthy. Jac left next as Bluu covered him, then she followed, she then stops and see Mercury still fighting. Bluu: Mercury, Come on! Mercury: I’m right behind you! (Before Mercury could react, Lee’sa appears behind him, grabs and sinks her fangs into Mercury’s neck. He howls in pain feeling his skin punctured by her razor sharp fangs. ) Bluu: Mercury! (Bluu was about to fly to him and help) Mercury: NO! (Grabs Lee’sa by the hair and flings her over his shoulder. He grabs his neck as blood was gushing from the two holes in his neck. But before he could react, Tuba and Cappa seize him by his arms, Mercury could not move, he looked up and see Inya and Vegeta leaping towards him and sinking their fangs in to Mercury’s neck! Mercury screamed in agonizing pain. He looked up at Bluu.) GO! NOW! THAT’S AN ORDER!!!! Bluu grits her teeth and blasts off out the area. Mercury screams at the top of his voice and emits a shockwave, blowing away the Tuffles on him. Sweat poured down his face as he use every once of his will power to resist. He fall to his knee holding his head. He could feel that he was losing control to the parasites take control. He puts his hand on his chest and falls to the ground unconscious. Lee’sa with the other Tuffles walk up to him. Lee’sa: Welcome to the family my love. ------ Meanwhile, Bluu flies to the Endar Spire that high in the planet’s atmosphere. She lands in the Hanger and meets with Jac. Jac: Where is Mercury? (Bluu shook her head, Jac was shocked but he did not let it faze him. He concludes that Mercury is a Tuffle.) Alright then, (Opens his communicator) Jac to Hyperion Fleet Commander, we will pull the fleet out of the system and rendezvous at Space Outpost 23, we can’t allow the Tuffles to expand. Prepare to launch! As Jac prepares to leave to the situation room, Bluu turns and looks down to the planet with a sadden face. She then follows Jac. ---- Later at the coliseum, Mercury inhale sharply and opens his eyes, he was still face down on the ground. He felt soreness on his neck and chest. He notice that the tuffles were still surrounding him. He slowly gets up on his hands and knees, still having his head bowed as Lee’sa approaches him. Lee’sa: Mercury my love. It is good to see that you're up and about. Are you ready to serve Lord Baby. Mercury: Lord Baby? Yes I am ready. TO TAKE HIM DOWN! (Mercury ignites his Kaioken and blast off in to the sky. This catches the tuffles by surprised. As soon as he was far away, he instant transmission to the energy. Lee’sa looks down to where he was laying and sees a mini syringe that contained the sacred water. She grows angry and stomps on it) Lee’sa: Run while you can Human, but you cannot escape the Tuffles! Mercury appears in an empty room with alien consoles. He see a large window and looks out it and is stunned to she a massive hanger full of Tuffle Battleship and more popping out of an assembly line. He then instant transmission back to the Endar Spire. He appears next to Bluu who is in the situation room with the Z-Fighters, Star Team and Regiment. They are startled and thought he was a Tuffle. So they extends their hands towards him and ki energy begins to glow. Mercury raise his hands into the air. Mercury: Wait! Hold on! Don’t fire! I am not a Tuffle. I injected myself before I passed out, here is the proof. (Grabs his left arm and a hidden cartridge that held 2 syringe with one left slide out his sleeve. The others are relieved. Bluu punches him in the arm) Bluu: Don’t scare us like that! Mercury: Ow! Sorry. What’s the situation? Jac: I have ordered the Hyperion Fleet to fall back to SO-23 to regroup and make a stand against the Tuffles. Mercury: It won’t work. I was able to locate the real source of the energy. I’ don’t know how it got there but, Baby has massive assembly line of battleships. He has already formed an armada that will quickly overrun us! Right now, our top priority is to evacuate the neighboring system, especially Yardrat. Bluu: Yardrat? Jac: Yardrats are the one who invented the instant transmission. If one Yardrat becomes a tuffles, we lose this war. Mercury (walks over to a communication panel): Mercury to bridge, contact the UEA. Have them private broadcast a message to systems surround Sadala. Have them ready to evacuate as many people their planet. Also, contact Namek and notify them that refugees from affected planets will be sent to theirs. Yardrat will be out top priority. ---- The UEA receives the message and broadcast it privately to affected planets. They then send a fleet of Evacuation ships to Yardrat. Namek complies with the request and was ready to receive the refugees. A few days have pass and the evacuation was under way. The Star Team, Regiment and Z-fighters would escort the ships carrying the Yardrats. Some Yardrats that mastered the Instant transmission would transport massive amount of people to Namek. Soon there was on last ship loading and nearing completion. Mercury stayed to be the last escort. He stood on docking platform motioning people to hurry aboard when an UEA officer approached him.. UEA officer: Commander Mercury? We detected an armada of Tuffle ships entering the system. Baby is coming here. Mercury: How many are left? UEA officer: This is the last group left on the planet, we did a thorough check of the planet. This is it. Mercury: Launch at once when everyone is onboard, I’ll stay hold them off. Officer: …Yes. Sir… (The officer boards the ship and the doors close and lifts off in to the sky. Mercury watches as it warps out the area. He then turns around and see a Tuffle battle ship looming over him. He see to figures leave the ship and fly to him. He was Baby and Lee’sa. They land several feet away from him. Mercury takes of his armor, revealing and blue tank top. His anxiety began to creep up within, but he fought it.) Baby Garlic: You certainly are a slippery one Mercury. I am impressed that you manage to cure yourself before becoming a Tuffle. Now here we are again. You’re a fool to think you can stand alone against the tuffles. Mercury: Well, I am stubborn sometimes. Baby Garlic: Your stubbornness will be your end. Lee’sa my darling? (Mercury twitches) Have I gift I want to give you: Blutz wave energy. Mercury (confused): Blutz wave energy? Baby places his left hand on Lee’sa right shoulder, suddenly Lee’sa eyes flashes blood red. Her body begins to pulsate and shake. She lets out roar as she starts to grow bigger. She transforms into a Great ape, but this was different. Her fur was gold like a super saiyan. Mercury watched in shock on seeing his wife turning to a monster. Suddenly she began to shrink back to her normal size, but she changed. She was radiating with an enormous energy. It was so great that it made Mercury shudder. She was on a whole new level of power that Mercury has ever felt. Her hair was spikier, long and black with some covering over her shoulders. Her body was covered in a crimson fur with the exception her neck, chest and belly. Her tail too was crimson. Her eyes were a piercing amber and around her eyes lids were red outlining. It was a sight that Mercury had never seen. She was enveloped in golden aura emanating with electricity. She looks at Mercury and smirks, exposing her fangs. The sight of her began to bring fear to Mercury. His anxiety began to raise. Mercury: What….d-did you…do to her!? Lee’sa (examines herself): He has made me more superior that I was before. This is a '''Super Saiyan 4.' '''Baby' (Walks up to Lee’sa and crests her chin): Beautiful is it not? To see the true potential of a saiyan. It looks like you succeeded in save the people of this planet, but it does not matter. You are only delaying the inevitable. Lee’sa, do as you please with him. Lee’sa (bows): As you desire Lord Baby. (Baby then flies away to his ship and it ascends into space. Mercury knows that his only means of escape is the instant transmission, but he discerned that Lee’sa would target the last evac ship, he had to hold her off long enough.) Mercury: Lee’sa…. Honey…I know you’re still in there…. You have to fight his control! (Lee’sa smirk disappears. A worried look appears as she looks down at herself and see what she has become. She then looks back at Mercury.) Lee’sa: Mercury? (Mercury feels a sense of hope fills his heart) Mercury: That’s right honey fight it! I’m here with you! Lee’sa (smiles sadistically): Look at your face, so full hope. Why would I ever give this up? No more worries, no more fear. This is great! Why don’t you join us? You, me and our children under Lord Baby. Mercury:'' No… I will never be a follower to a weapon that is bend on revenge and conquest. All he wants to do is oppress the galaxy, and I won’t allow that to happen. I will stop him before he does! KAIOKEN TIMES 50!!!!'' Mercury ignites his Maximum Kaioken and charges at the Crimson Tuffle-Saiyan. He throws a powerful punch and strike her on her left cheek. She does not budge. Mercury then throws a fury of punches and kicks at her with each attack strike her. It was futile, she stood there with no mark on her. He then jumps back and cups his hand to form a glow yellow ki orb that turns red as he transfer the Kaioken energy. He then fires massive ki wave at the Lee’sa who lazily deflects it away. The beam impacts a building destroying it completely along with surrounding buildings. Mercury looks at the explosion in horror. Mercury: That was everything I had! He looks back to Lee’sa who sudden appears 1 foot away from him. Mercury backs off and throws a punch, but Lee’sa catches his fist and tightens her grip causing Mercury grunt in pain. Lee’sa then pulls him toward her and thrust a punch in face hard. The force of her punch sending Mercury back flipping into a building. He impacting it shattering the wall and glass. Lee’sa at insane speeds then closes the distant striking him in his stomach with her right knee. Air is knocked out of the human as he bends over in pain. Lee’sa the raises her right leg and axe kicks him in his back sending him flying down to the ground below. Mercury strike the ground with great force that he bounces several meters in the air, but then he is met with multiple ki blast from Lee’sa. Dust, smoke and fire covered the area. Lee’sa looks down with at where Mercury was with a smirk. Lee’sa: It useless to fight “My Love”. We Tuffles are far more superior to humans and saiyans! Face it, you’re better off becoming a Tuffle! I can arrange that… personally. (Mercury blast from the rubble and lands on top a building. He was bruised and cut with his clothes torn and tattered. He then takes a deep breathe to catches his second wind and the yells at the top of his voice.) Mercury: KAIOKEN TIME 100!!!! His crimson aura erupts and he rockets towards Lee’sa. He throws a punch, but she evades and flies backwards, Mercury pursues at insane speeds and throws another punch and again she evades, this time laughing. Mercury keeps on trying to keep up with by chasing her all over the planet, but suddenly she dashes at Mercury and strikes him downward to the surface. She then rocket below him thrust her left knee upward into his stomach and then finishes with sledgehammer strike to his back to the ground. Mercury was exhausted and severely wounded, and to add to it he was in great mental distress too. Mercury began to have panic attacks! When he turn to look behind him, Lee’sa in her super saiyan 4 stood over him with a sinister grin. Mercury began to quiver in terror. He turns and crawls away from Lee’sa. He was hyperventilating and sweating profusely. Lee’sa slowly walked behind him. Mercury turns on his back and still tried to crawl away from Lee’sa. His face was full of fear. His back hits a wall, blocking him from going further. Lee’sa gets closer to him and squats at eye level with the panicking human. She was 6 inches from his face. Lee’sa: Look at you. This would never have happen if you joined us. I didn’t want to do this to you my love. (Gently places both hands on his shoulder.)'' Didn’t you tell me 8 years ago, that we are bonded as one?'' (Her right hand slides up to his lower right side of his head under his ear) With Lord Baby, we will be truly bonded and you will be better than ever. (Closer to Mercury to kiss him. She then whispers) Let me show. (Lee’sa was half a millimeter from his lips when Mercury reacts and instant transmission. He appears several meters away from her. Lee’sa slowly gets up and faces him.) This will be a lot easier if you didn’t resist! Mercury compose himself. His panic attack turns to anger. Not only was he thinking about Lee’sa, whose mind in trap, but also their three children who are also in danger. He summons his remain power in the Kaioken and charge again at Lee’sa. As he got closer he throws a mighty punch at her. Lee’sa crosses her arms for she knew it would do nothing, she did not even block. Suddenly. Mercury phased out and disappeared in front of her! Lee’sa is caught by surprise when all of a sudden, WHAM! Her head jerked to the right as the Human does a Kaioken amplified roundhouse kick. Lee’sa stumbles, but caught his foot with her left hand and held it.. She slowly looks at Mercury with a serious face and place her hand on the mark that he made. She looks at her hand and sees blood. She then says to Mercury in a cold voice, “''That is going to cost you.” She then ki laced her right hand completely chops off of his Leg that she was holding. Mercury howls in excruciating pain as Lee’sa drops him on the ground. Lee’sa then kicks him and sends him soaring in to the sky. He crashes through several buildings until he stops and falls to the ground. Mercury was out of commission, he began to lose consciousness due to the blood loss. Lee’sa lands in front of him and picks him up by the collar of his tank top and hold in above her. She then holds her hand up to the human’s chest and a sickly pink ki energy forms. '''Mercury' (barely able speaking): Lee’sa…I…. forgive….you… (Loses consciousness) Lee’sa: Goodbye, My love. She unleashes Ki wave and it seemingly consumes Mercury. What was left was a charred blue clothe in her hands. A sadistic smile stretches across her face, but then to her surprised, a single tear streamed down her right cheek. She rubs it away and rejoins Baby Garlic. ---- Meanwhile on the Endar Spire, Jac was in the situation room with the Star Team, Regiment and Bluu when an Officer walks up to him. Officer: Colonel Jac? We lost Commander Mercury energy signature when the Massive energy source appeared on Yardrat. He’s gone sir, we are unable to locate him. The Alliance has promoted you to Commander in his place. Jac: …Understood…. (The officer left the room and there was a moment of silence. Everyone lowered their heads in grief) we have to continue to fight, Mercury would never stop if he lost one of us. We will keep the Tuffles from reaching Earth and save as much species as we can. We will win this fight! (This motivates everyone). We will head for Planet Helior. That is their next target. Power Levels *Mercury:30,000,000 *Mercury (Kaioken 50x):1,500,000,000 *Mercury (Kaioken 100x):3,000,000,000 *Lee'sa (Tuffle): 120,000,000 *Lee'sa (Super Saiyan 4): 30,000,000,000 NEXT CHAPTER: Tuffle Arc: Final Chapter. Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Fan Fiction